


Spontaneous Me

by Crystalliced



Series: Memoirs of a Violinist [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 100 Drabbles Challenge, Boy x Girl, Challenge fic, F/M, Fluff, Lighter writing, Short Stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/Crystalliced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 "Drabble" collection (These aren't true drabbles).  </p><p>Taken on as a challenge.  Lovely.</p><p>Possible story spoilers, read at own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction 01

1\. Introduction (Passive Seduction - Tyler)

Before I met Lindsey, all the days just flowed into one another. My life didn’t have a purpose, and it never was going to. Eat, live, survive; my days were bland, plain gray, empty. That was before I met Lindsey. She was the one who taught me to treasure every second like it was my last. She helped me realize that every little moment counted - and oh, how I loved spending them with her. And even when those times passed, and the days grew long and thin again, I didn’t look back.


	2. Complicated 02

2\. Complicated (Take Flight - Lindsey)

 

Tyler and I had a complicated relationship.

From meeting in a freak accident to kissing because of a paper airplane. A spontaneous duet on a hill to create the centerpiece of my third album, teaching me how to skate in an ice castle. Baking a cake from scratch. Everything we did was special, unique, unorthodox, and/or us.  
We were complicated, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Because it was only around him that I was truly alive.


	3. Making History 03

3\. Making History (Take Flight - Tyler)

 

“Lindsey, you’re heavy!” I groan, as she jumps up onto my back. 

“Are you calling me fat?” she huffs in mock-disbelief, a familiar cutesy pout making its way onto her face, and I can’t help but grin. “Of course not, why would I ever say such a terrible thing?” I say in a sing-song voice, earning me a light whack on the back of my head. 

“I’m holding the bag~” she says, mimicking me, “And we both know it’s heavier than I am!”

“Well, I’m holding you!” I retort, though there’s no real heat behind my words, “so I may as well be holding the bag!” Unexpectedly, or maybe predictably, she plops the bag onto my head, giggling. 

“There you go, then!” Lindsey says sweetly, laughing as I turn my head in a futile attempt to glare at her.

And in this little patch of forest in my backyard, we make our own history.


	4. Rivalry 04

4\. Rivalry. (Take Flight - Tyler) 

 

I cut the turn at fifty miles per hour, sliding briefly before correcting myself and roaring past the green pipes. The second curve is much sharper, so I flick a button and drift, blue sparks flying dangerously past me.

The finish line is just ahead, and I stomp down on the accelerator as hard as I can, sending me flying towards the checkered-

A red car comes flying past me, throwing something behind them. I have only a second to figure out what it is - a banana peel? - before I'm sent sliding out of control.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaim, glaring at Lindsey, who turns around to smile at me. "I'll beat you the next one for sure!" 

Nick glances at the scoreboard. "Lindsey, 64; Tyler, 0."  
I sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart (c) Nintendo


	5. Unbreakable 05

5\.  Unbreakable (Take Flight - Lindsey)

    My pathetic little ‘curse’ is unbreakable.

I just don’t understand.  When I look in the mirror, I see a relatively pretty girl.  Maybe I’m not outstanding, but I wouldn’t call myself ugly.

    Then why was I twenty two and still searching for my first kiss?  Why didn’t anyone notice me?  Before I graduated, I was always alone at parties, sitting around by myself with no one to dance with.

    I’ve met another guy, though, and I think maybe he’s interested in me.  At the very least, he cares about me...I think.  I’m not sure!  He’s so seemingly indifferent sometimes and I just can’t figure him out.

    Whatever.  I’ll take a chance and kiss him tomorrow and hope his facade isn’t entirely unbreakable.  

 

 


	6. Obsession 06

6\.  Obsession (Shatter Me - Tyler)

    

    Her slim fingers lithely dance around the black and white keys, pressing them so quickly that her hands are nearly a blur.  The sound that she produces is harmonious, melodic, beautiful...A rising crescendo of magical notes that sound ordinary and dull in the hands of any other.  But this is no ordinary pianist.

    Her fingers gracefully slide down the keys before flashing back up to hit a complicated series of notes that make me dizzy, and then it is over.

    “How was that?”  Lindsey spins around on the bench to face me, her lips quirking up into a smile.

**“Perfect.”  I praise.  That’s when I know I’m heads-over-heels in love with this awe-inspiring girl.**


	7. Eternity 07

7\.  Eternity (Passive Seduction - Tyler)

    Today, something significant happened.  The girl that I was supposed to violate became the girl that I love.  I don’t know what happened, or what caused the change...But I do know when it started.

    It started when I gave her my sweaterjacket.  I traded my comfort for her pride.  That’s when I realized the iron chain binding my emotions together was slowly but surely beginning to unravel, like a roll of toilet paper, growing thinner and thinner until it lay in pieces at my feet.  She was so...fun, for lack of a better word, to be around.  So comforting.  So welcoming.

**We had barely a month together before our world imploded, but Lindsey tried her damn hardest to make each and every second count, and that was something to be eternally grateful for.**


	8. Gateway 08

8\.  Gateway (Shatter Me - Lindsey)

    The closed facade I wear is like a gateway to my heart.  Because I’m pathetically afraid of the judgement in others.  I hide behind a mask of silence and a mind of steel.

    Then Tyler came into my life.  He broke the first lock when he corrected my left hand chord for one of the notes that I had been playing.  The nerve!  It was MY original song, after all.  How infuriating!  Even more so that he was right!  

    But as time passed and he slowly kept chipping away at my facade, finding his way through the maze of tunnels to my core, I wondered if maybe he wanted to see the person I truly was, if he would be okay with me.  I hope he does.  If he didn’t accept me, I’d be alone again...And this time, my mask is in pieces and I don’t think I can put it back together again...

     I trust you, Tyler.

 

 


	9. Death 09

9\.  Death (Take Flight - Lindsey)

    Death is not a topic I like to think about.  Yet it was all around me.  With life, there would always be death.  That was the undeniable and unavoidable truth.

   Tyler...

    You helped me realize that life is only valuable because of death.  You showed me life is truly worth living, and not only did you impart this fantasy into my head...you made it a reality.  Every second around you...you were worth being around, because you made my life come alive!

    I don’t want people to die, but it is inevitable.  We all fall to it eventually.

    But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the journey there.  Life...

    For me, life is worth living because you’re at my side.

 

 


	10. Opportunities 10

10\.  Opportunities (Shatter Me - Lindsey)

    Before Tyler waltzed into my life, my end goals were uncertain at best.  There wasn’t much I could do in the Triple Club.  The income was fine and all (and the biased tips certainly helped) but I didn’t want to be stuck playing there forever.  I was hoping beyond hope that perhaps a producer would come in and like my playing, and I would get a real job, with real opportunities.  

   Tyler introduced me to the online video world, and brought his own compositional, creative, and musical talents to the board.  I was ecstatic when our first duet peaked one million views, and it only kept growing.  That’s when I realized...with him, my life **wasn’t so uncertain after all.**


	11. 33% 11

**33% (Lindsey - Proportionate Love Teaser)**  

 

 “Converting whole percentages to fractions is simple.  Since all percentages have a denominator of 100, you just take the percentage and make it the numerator.”  

    “So....25% would be 25 over 100?”

    “Exactly.”

    Tyler’s been tutoring me on math for over a month now, and he’s good.  It thrills me to realize that I am now effortlessly solving things I couldn’t even comprehend just days ago.  

   “Tyler.”

   “Hm?”

   “I’m 33% in love with you.  One third.”  I immediately realize my mistake.  “And if you turn my love confession into a math lesson I’ll have to kill you.”  He stops, hesitates, twitches a little, but manages to remain silent.  Satisfied, I say,  “Good.”  and peck him on the lips.

   “That was not worth-”  I cut off his protest with my mouth, gently kissing him and internally cheering when he drops his notebook to return my affection properly.  Of course, it doesn’t stop him from later ranting about how there’s a slight difference between the two, but since I’m busy snuggling in his arms...

**...Math can go to hell.  I’m happy here.  
**


	12. Dead Wrong 12

12\. Dead Wrong (Take Flight - Tyler)

    Lindsey was a quirky, optimistic, beautifully chaotic force of nature, tearing through a crowd of people and leaving people behind, scratching their heads and wondering what the heck had just happened.  Not many people could appreciate the beauty of such an energetic whirlwind.

      But at the same time, she was a pacifist.  The violinist couldn’t bring herself to hurt a fly, and she’d never even think about hurting someone else.  Given the chance to choose between her life and another’s, she’d sacrifice herself in an instant, something both beautiful and scary to me.

      We never expected her to have to choose between the person she loved and someone else, and she had to pick someone that day.  The option of moving her finger half an inch back to take a shot, or to watch me die in front of her.

      I never expected her to shoot, and I expected to die.  Was resigned to it, even.

**       How wrong I was.   
**


	13. Running Away 13

13\. Running Away (Shatter Me - Lindsey)

    All I can do...is run.

    To hide from my past, to cringe at my future, to fly aimlessly in an empty sky.  There’s nothing for me...

    But then I met Tyler, and I found someone who had more reasons to run, to hide, to flinch away from his past.  Someone who was more...damaged...than me.  Someone who hurt more, who had every reason to break down and scream and cry.

    But he didn’t flee from his past.  He pushed forward, fighting through his own restraints...and giving me the strength to break my own, too.  

     Tyler stands and holds his ground...and somewhere along the way, I stopped running so that I could stand with him, too.


	14. Judgement 14

14\. Judgement (Take Flight - Tyler)

   Walking into her room was tough.

   Every day at noon I walked in, and she’d always be awake, staring blankly at the wall in front of her like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

   Her eyes would always snap to mind, for the briefest of moments, the second a greeting left my mouth.  Most of the time, she simply blinked before turning back to stare at the wall, if she was feeling particularly positive that day.  Sometimes she would roll over to muffle her face into her pillow.

   I liked to sit down next to her, quietly running my hands through her chocolate hair.  I tended to talk, ramble on about something, anything, to get her attention.  If I was given the chance, I stared into her eyes, searching her soul for something important to me.

    I wondered if I could be forgiven.

    The blank look in her eyes never disappeared.

    Eventually, I stopped thinking it ever would. 


	15. Seeking Solace 15

15\. Seeking Solace (Take Flight - Lindsey)

      99.99% of the time, I was a generally happy person, and I never needed to fake it.  I enjoyed the world that had been left and that I could explore, delighting in the new things to be found.  But sometimes a girl has to cry on a warm, comforting shoulder, and being a proud owner of two X chromosomes, I was no exception.

     Until Tyler came, I simply forced the tears away, holding myself together.  It was Tyler who help me when I lost my composure, that odd night on the road.  When I needed someone to hold me, he was always there for me, hugging me tightly.

     Then  that day happened, and I tried my best to push him away, holding the tears back.  To stop depending on him.  But...maybe I tried too hard, or maybe he lost hope, because when I needed him, he was gone.  I had already pushed him away.

     ...Alone again...

     That realization hurt more than I could ever let on, and I couldn’t banish my tears away this time.


	16. Excuses 16

16\. Excuses (Shatter Me / A Day Goes By - Lindsey)

    Tyler always had excellent excuses for being lazy, and I delighted in calling him out on them. 

     For example, the time we found ourselves in Hawaii on a vacation and his excuse for being late to our date was that he had been distracted by a large bald eagle, to which I responded that we  were on a freaking tropical island in the middle of the ocean, thank you very much!  Or the time he refused to join me in a morning run because his legs hurt...which was apparently forgotten when he heard the ring of an ice cream truck?  

    Though I did forgive him for that, because he did buy me one.

    But his best excuse?

     “You...never moved on?”

     “I’ve already put up with one troublesome girl...I’m not really inclined to learned the quirks of another...”

     I slapped his arm for that one, but then redeemed myself by leaning up and igniting the spark that had been burning inside us for three years.

      I can’t say I minded his excuse, this time around.


	17. Vengeance 17

17\. Vengeance (Take Flight - Lindsey)

   The things one does always seem to come back with haunting clarity.  

   Jacob...had to die, or I would have taken his place.

   Or worse...Tyler.  I couldn’t lose him, if I lost him...

   But now I’m paying the price.  Taking the life of another...it hurts, my soul.  I keep flashing back to that time.  Picking up the gun...pulling the trigger.  Extinguishing a life.

   I’m convinced that Jacob’s spirit is haunting me.  

   Why else would I feel so sick?


	18. Love 18

18\. Love (First Time - Lindsey)

    Maybe because the rain made the path slippery, maybe because I’m Lindsey Stirling, but I trip and instinctively grab onto his shoulder to prevent myself from falling.  

     And maybe because he’s running through grass at the time, or maybe because he’s Tyler Nakamura, I pull him backwards and he slips, too.

    And because I’m scared out of my mind, I pull him down and back at a fast velocity and he hits the ground first.  And I land on top of him, all in the same second.

     “It’s a really good thing you’re so light, Linds.”  He gasps out, and I realize that he’s caught me, at the cost of hitting the soaked grass back-first.  And I realize that I’m still smothering him, and I get up just a little enough to where I can see his face, and he’s looking at me and his eyes are sparkling and my heart is fluttering in my chest and I should be afraid that maybe he can hear my heart pounding but I’m far too entranced by the rain sliding down his face-

     “I know you enjoy the view, but you’re crushing my ribs...”  Squeaking out a rushed apology in embarrassment, I snap out of my reverie and ease my weight off him, letting him get to his feet.  The water slides in sheets off the back of his jacket as he stands and offers his hand to me.

     “Come on, we’re almost there.”  I nod numbly, cheeks flaming red, and pull myself up, but I don’t drop his hand and he doesn’t tell me to.  Instead, he tugs on my hand and we both run towards the nearest overhang, abandoned and empty.  

**      It’s cold, my head hurts, and I’m drenched to the bone, but Tyler’s hand is warm and bright in my own and I secretly wish I didn’t have to ever let go.   
**


	19. Tears 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a memory trip.

19\. Tears (Tyler - Take Flight)

    Suddenly, Lindsey clasps a hand to her mouth.  "Excuse me!"  She manages, before sprinting outside of the bus.  I quickly follow her, and catch up to her, just in time to watch her throw up on the side of the street.

   I'm not sure what to do, so I awkwardly rub circles on her back with my palm as her stomach continues to convulse.

   It doesn't take long before Lindsey takes control of her body again.  She spits a few times to get the disgusting aftertaste out of her mouth and stands up, avoiding eye contact.

   "I'm sorry." She says, whispering.  I briefly wonder what we look like to any observers, two people standing on the street at one in the morning.

   "Hey, don't worry.  It's fine.  Are you okay?"  

   "Yeah..."  And then she unexpectedly bursts into tears.  "Woah!"  I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her.  "What's wrong?" I ask frantically, not sure why she started crying.

   "It's just...the stress..." She says quietly, "A-And I just...did that, in front of you...It's so embarrassing!"  

   "It'll be okay..."  I murmur.  "You're the most amazing person I have ever known, and everything is going to work, because you’re here, and you’re throwing yourself into your work.  The crew believes in you.  I believe in you."  I'm speaking from the heart at this point.  "Don't worry about it...just put your best out there and everything will be alright..."  One last quiet sniffle and Lindsey's back.

   "Thanks, Tyler."  She yawns.  "I'm kind of sleepy now, actually.  Can you...help me get back to the bus?"  It's at this point I realize that she's almost entirely leaning on me at this point.  "Of course." I answer, taking one of her arms and slinging it across my back.  Together, we walk back to the bus, just a short distance away.  At the bathroom, she tells me, "I'll be fine from here."  Lindsey's still avoiding my eyes.

   "Alright, then."  I let her go and she opens the bathroom door.  "Thanks."  She says one more time, and I smile softly.  "Anytime."  


	20. My Inspiration 20

20\. My Inspiration (Lindsey - Shatter Me)

   Every day, I look up to my...friend.

   Tyler...is something different.

   It’s all in his personality, I think.  He’s not easy to describe, because he’s always changing, adapting to suit his needs.  I can tell he hides his true feelings, and that he’s masking his real personality from everyone.  I want to be the one to see him.  I want to be the one to coax that shy part out into the light.  

    I don’t want to just be another person to hide from.

    Because...

    Maybe somewhere deep in my heart, I pray that he looks up to me, too. 


	21. Never Again

21\. Never Again (Tyler - Take Flight)

    I never want to feel this again.

    This mixture of helplessness and fear, twisting around painfully in my gut...for a lack of a better word, it sucks!

    I gently push the bangs out of Lindsey’s face, listening quietly to her steady breathing and using the slow rhythm to center myself.  The monitors behind me beat steadily, tracking her health.  

    My fingers trace the stitches lining her temple.  

    This...this is my fault.

    Never again.

**     I’m not letting anyone hurt her ever again.     
**


End file.
